Twenty Eight Months Ago
by kalyn19
Summary: Beck and Jade at the start of their high school lives, leading up to the first months of their relationship.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is kalyn19 trying my hand at a new pairing and show. I promised myself I wouldn't watch Victorious until iCarly was over, but just one look at Beck and Jade and I couldn't help it!

This was initially a one-shot, but depending on the reviews I might make it into a multi-chapter.

Pardon my writing and if they're out of character. I'm kind of new to this show. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the title or the characters of Victorious. They belong to Dan Schneider and his bakery, who are - in every way - awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Eight Months Ago<strong>

Prologue

He wasn't her partner in the audition. Technically, there weren't doing pairs, but that doesn't mean he didn't want to be onstage with her.

It was the summer after middle school, and Beck Oliver was trying out for a role in a production held by the prestigious Hollywood Arts Academy. Actually, he was trying out for a role in the school itself. It wasn't really a role, though. As a sort of entrance test, the incoming freshmen were required to audition - to showcase their talents and potential of whether or not they belonged to HA.

And now here he is, to the left of the stage waiting for his turn to wow the crowd. He knew he could do this. Not over-confident. Just... honest.

"Jade West," called the man in the funny hat. Why does every guy who shouts orders in the theater have to wear a beret?

She walked right past him from behind, and he didn't know why his eyes followed her to the stage. The way she walked on stage - like she owned it - was a real attention-getter. Of course, it may just be because she was wearing heavy boots and when she stepped on a hollow stage it echoed through the room. Either way he was sorta hooked.

"What are you gonna do for us today, Ms. West?" asked the loud man.

She flicked her long, brown hair to the side and he caught a glimpse of her face. Man, she was gorgeous. And hot. Was that a piercing on her nose? Her right arm was crossed on her chest while her left elbow rested on the back of her hand. Her fingers were flicked a bit and he could see that her nails were painted black.

"Okay, let's get something straight," and the angel speaks. Well, from his point of view she looked like one of those dark angel chicks. "I'm not doing this for you or anybody else. Okay? I'm doing this for me." Her voice was loud, a bit harsh, as if she's used to screaming at people.

The guy looked a bit afraid and his voice shook when he said "Okay?"

She smirked at him, as if pleased by the tremor in his voice. "Good,"

Beck leaned on one of the posts supporting the curtains as he watched her perform. It was an excerpt from a play he didn't really know - though if he did get into this school he knew he'd learn about it - but he was nonetheless mesmerized by her acting skills.

She was portraying an English woman from a rather dramatic play. The character (he didn't catch the name) was making a speech about the atrocious behavior of men whenever their pride is injured. She walked around the stage, her hands animated as she went on in a perfect old English dialect. When she went back to center stage, her gaze was fierce, her eyes full of passion as she said the last words in an increasing tone. He wondered that, if they wre together on that stage, would she look at him with the same smouldering eyes?

Suddenly a hush fell over the auditorium. Nobody dared make a sound, lest the tension in the room would clear.

Finally, she spoke (in a rather irritated voice), "Well?"

The beret guy stammered before giving her applaud and his approval. She smiled at him in satisfaction before going down the stage the way she came.

Beck saw her coming his way and he straightened immediately. Running a hand through his hair, he cleared his throat. She was right in front of him when he stopped her.

"Hey," he said, a lazy smile on his face, "You were really good."

Jade stared at him for a moment, said "I don't know you," and then walked away.

Like the first time, his eyes didn't leave her - until she was out of sight, that is.

"Beck Oliver!" came the voice of the loud guy.

He had to physically shake his head to get back on track.

Beck turned around, clasped his hands together and smiled. Show time.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. Should I leave it at that and call a spade a spade or should I make this into a multi-chapter? It would delve into the first few months of Beck and Jade's relationship pre-Victorious.<p>

Tell me what to do!

Thanks for reading! Hope your review!

Lots of love,

kalyn19


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I sort of thought of this as a one-shot, but the ideas kept on coming. I hope to explain one day why Jade is so obsessive-protective. Anyway, thank you for the support!

On to the story?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title of VicTORious. They belong to Dan Schneider and his awesome bakery.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Eight Months Ago<strong>

Chapter 1

It was the first day of high school at Hollywood Arts. The weather was nice - a feat considering the suffocating humidity. The sun was casting its rays on the asphalt parking lot of the school, making the tables shine like they were covered in glitter. The grafitti covered walls were quite pleasing to the eye as well, giving the school walls more character. The students were already filing out of the bus, a bounce in their step and a smile on their faces.

Jade West thought the day couldn't get any more irritating.

She stepped out of the bus, pushing her way through the crowd to get into the building. It was only seven in the morning - too early for her first class - but she thought she could go on ahead to customize her locker. She heard all about the HA tradition, and she planned to decorate her locker with the sharp, silver things in her bag.

She took out a paper from her pocket, read the locker number beside the combination, and began to search for the place. She found it in two seconds flat. Striding towards it, she purposefully shoved a boy with red, bushy hair out of her way. The boy wasn't really in her way, he just looked at her weirdly and to Jade that was reason enough to do him bodily harm.

She reached her locker just in time for the bell to ring. The sound was different from a normal school bell - with its shrill noise that Jade found vastly irritating - but somehow this melodic counterpart wasn't much better. She tried to push it at the back of her mind as she yanked her locker open. She really should try to be less irate about everything.

Then again, how could she not? Things really weren't going her way this morning. Earlier, she asked her dad for a ride to school, but he declined, stating he had pressing matters to attend to. He promptly turned around and left. She should have known better than to ask her father. After all, he was thoroughly displeased with her decision to go to this high school.

Jade's father wanted her to study in a normal high school. Well, technically it was a private high school for the intellectually gifted. Her father saw much potential in her mental abilities and was all but eager to show her the ropes so she can take over the family business. She, of course, declined and told him she wanted to become an actress.

"You can't be serious," her father had pleaded, his face shocked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Jade hissed. She never really did like being treated as a child.

"But, Jade, being an actress is such a flimsy-"

Jade's patience snapped then. "Look, I'm not asking for your permission here. And besides, I don't only want to be an actress. I want to be a script writer, maybe even a director."

Her father, a man of very few words, just stood there looking at her. She glared up at him, a defiant sneer on her lips as she battled with insecurity. He made her feel like a three year old asking to play in the mud. This was her life they were talking about, her future career, and yet all he had for her decision was disdain. That, and a dissaproving frown.

"I'm going to that school," she said forcefully, and damn if she didn't feel smaller in his eyes.

He gave her a curt nod, as if contemplating whether or not he could change her mind. He couldn't, of course. Past experience suggested that when his daughter wants something, she doesn't let anything get in the way.

From that day on they spoke less - very remarkable considering they rarely spoke at all. Jade thought he was holding his tongue, keeping himself from telling her what a dissapointment she was. Of course, Jade knew all about it, and she forced herself not to care.

Because she'd rather have a root canal than sit in their house all day because she can't get to school, Jade opted to ride a public vehicle.

A bus.

With people.

She mentally shuddered. Nope, there's no use trying to be less irate.

Another bell dragged her back to the present. It took a while for her to get her bearings and realized she was looking inside her empty new locker. She blinked a few times before moving. She reached into her bag and took out the semester's books - she had to buy them herself. Granted, she used her father's credit card, but she was nonetheless inconvenienced at having to personally go to a store and buy them. After placing each one in a neat row at the back of her locker, she began to pull out the identically metallic things she needed to decorate her locker.

Scissors, a girl's best friend.

She had just took one out when she heard someone cough from the other side of her locker door. She pretended not to hear as she put the scissors in her locker and took another one out.

The coughing persisted, and suddenly she felt like slamming the locker door into the person's face. Why doesn't he step back a little? On second thought, why doesn't he step back alot and go away? Who knows what god-forsaken germs he's spewing out on her now.

Beck didn't think his subtle way of getting her attention was working. Either that or she's excellent at ignoring people. He walked behind her to stand on her other side, and he saw that she had her hand in her bag.

"Jade?"

Her hand snapped up from inside the bag, revealing two very pointed ends aimed at his face. His eyes widened in shock (and fear) and only realized after a while that she had said something.

"What?" she demanded. Well, somebody wasn't in a nice mood.

"Hey," he greeted, that lazy smile playing at his lips. He leaned on the locker next to hers, putting his weight on his standing leg while crossing the other one over his ankle. "You mind putting the scissors down?"

Jade kept on glaring at him. What was this guy's problem? Why was he talking to her? She thought ignoring him would send the message bright and clear: leave me the hell alone.

But, oh boy, was he handsome. The moment she turned her head to him her breath caught in her throat. He had a tan complexion, a straight nose and an irresistible smile. His hair was also something. She figured she'd never seen such a lustrous head of hair.

He had his eyes on her scissors, and that gave her a moment to collect herself. She released the breathe that she was holding in a slow, deliberate huff that she thought made her sound irritated. Then she proceeded to snap at him. When he didn't look dettered - hell, he even smiled at her - her irritation became real.

She didn't do as he told and snapped the scissors closed right infront of his face. That made him widen his eyes again, but he soon relaxed when she put the pair in her locker.

"I don't know you," she blatantly stated, keeping her voice mild and without (much) venom.

Her eye twitched when he smiled. "Ah, that's exactly what you said to me the first time we met."

What was he talking about? And then she remembered that he called her by her name. When on earth did he get that? He looked as if he was familiar, but Jade didn't really feel up to finding out why.

"I don't know you," she repeated, more forcefully this time.

He shrugged, pulled his right hand from his pocket and shoved it in the space between them. "Fine. I'm Beck. Beck Oliver."

She didn't take his hand to shake. "What makes you think I would care?"

"I figured you'd tell me your name in return,"

"You already know it,"

"True," he drawled, still not taking his hand away. "But I want to hear it from you,"

"Why?" she asked inspite of her exasperation.

He smiled. "'Cause that's what we do in introductions. You know, I tell you my name, you tell me yours,"

She pretended to think about it for a few moments. Then she came up with a suggestion, "Or, I tell you to get lost and you never bother be again,"

He kept himself from chuckling. She even batted her eyelashes at him with fake enthusiasm while saying it. Man, was she something.

"Not gonna happen," was all he said.

Jade wanted to kick him. How dare he smile while she was being rude to him? "And why is that?" she asked, her voice back to a harsh tone.

Because I want to get to know you better, he thought. He didn't say it out loud though, because she looked like she'd want to hurt him physically if he did. "Because I figure that since I know your name and you now know mine we could become friends."

"Not gonna happen," she mimicked him, her voice all but dripping with venom now.

What else does Jade have to do to get rid of the guy? He was really riling her nerves, and it didn't help one bit that her teenage hormones are reacting to his very attractive smile.

He decided to play her game and mimick her back. "And why is that?"

Because you irritate me to no end and yet by some sick twisted reason I want to kiss you. "Because I can't stand you,"

She didn't know why, but his smile widened. He stood upright, took her hand and pulled her away from her locker. She had to turn back and slam it shut before she vehemently pulled her hand away.

"Let go of me!" she muttered in an outraged whisper. He didn't even turn back as he kept walking towards the end of the hallway.

"Magic word?"

"What?"

Still without turning, he repeated, "Magic word?"

A few choice words came to Jade's mind, but since she was in school she didn't say any.

Beck felt her stop struggling, and only then did he stop and turn. He didn't let go of her hand though, a slight that Jade wanted to point out but didn't.

They were alone now in the hallway. First period had already started but Jade's class won't until another hour. The hallway was eerily silent, and she somehow felt intimidated by the boy standing infront of her.

"What did you say your reason was that we can't be friends?" he asked. He brushed his thumb gently over her knuckles, and she felt a blush creep up her pale cheeks. She really did want to kick him.

"Oh, I've got alot of reasons," she started, her voice as hostile as ever, "All of them drawing up to the conclusion that I can't stand you,"

He looked amused at her statement, and for the life of her Jade couldn't figure out why. It was as if there was an inside joke and he didn't feel inclined to let her in on it. She thought about getting a pair of scissors from her bag and cutting his hair. Let's see how he'd be amused about that, she furiously thought.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she shouted "Didn't you hear what I'd just said?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And?" she prodded, her voice harsh.

"I think I can counter your argument," he said confidently.

The urge to kick him seemed very overwhelming to Jade. He's drawing everything out slowly, and when she didn't say anything for a long while, she had no choice but to accomodate him. "And how will you do that?" she snapped.

Beck was walking towards her. He could tell that she wanted to step back, but she held her ground. The reasons to like her just kept coming.

"It's simple, really," he shrugged. Then, when their faces were about half a feet away from each other, he smiled.

"You'll just have to get used to me."

* * *

><p>Well? How was it? Was it horribly out of character? I'm sorry if it was!<p>

Comments are much appreciated! They do help in improving a person's writing. Also, tell me if I should continue this or not.

Thanks for reading! Hope you review!

Lots of ScissorLuv,

~kalyn19


	3. Chapter 2

Hello guys! Sorry the update took so long, I'm prepping for the first day of school. I'm actually on my way to the enrollment, but since I love you guys I figured you deserved an update.

Thank you for all the reviews! Your kind words are so flattering!

Virtual Hug!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title of VicTORious. They belong to Dan Schneider and his awesome bakery.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Eight Months Ago<strong>

Chapter 2

"Go away!"

"No."

Walking briskly to a vacant table, Jade West cursed under her breath. What was wrong with this guy? Why can't he just leave her alone?

Beck Oliver followed her, his one hand holding his lunch while his other hand was in his pocket. He was catching up to her - not that hard with his long legs - and he knew she was getting irritated. Well, more irritated than usual.

He smirked.

Jade finally got to the table and with a huff sat down. She dumped her bag to her right so the annoying boy can't sit beside her. It didn't hinder him much; he just sat across.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" she hissed, already flustered. Instead of replying, he gave her a cheeky smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him, her lips puckered in an attempt to block words that might cause her to get expelled. A normal person would run for the hills once Jade gave them that look, but she's starting to figure out that who she's dealing with isn't exactly a normal person.

For the past week, Beck Oliver has been following her like a lovesick puppy (though with his good looks and swagger, he'd fit more of a fox than a puppy). And instead of enjoying her first week in Hollywood Arts High School, Jade wanted nothing more than for school to end so she'd be rid of him.

But the school bell didn't stop him, no. He once followed Jade to a coffee shop she normally passes on her way home. If she hadn't stopped and come in then, she wouldn't have noticed him following her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked incredulously, her hand clutching the doorhandle tightly.

Beck shrugged. "I figured we'd get some coffee together." He leaned his body on the door frame, his arm brushing across Jade's back as he held the door open for her.

She flinched at the sudden contact. What is it with her stupid teenage hormones? Yes, he's a guy and yes, he's good-looking, but he's also incredibly annoying! Her gaze intensified. "Okay, look. we are not getting anything together. We are not even together! I'm by myself and you're being..." she wanted to say something scathingly insulting, but she ended up saying "...you!"

He pretended to consider it for a minute. "Well, we're both here now. What's the harm in getting some together, huh?"

"Oh you wanna know the harm?" Jade asked, her voice suddenly syrpuy sweet. "Do you want a demonstration?"

Suddenly, a cough caught their attention from behind. They were blocking the entrance. Jade really didn't care, but Beck, being the gentleman that he was, ushered her inside with a light hand on her elbow and led them to the counter.

A tall yet youthful guy, probably in college, was manning the counter. He gave Jade a once-over before breaking into a smile. "What will it be, Miss?"

Beck didn't like the way the guy looked at her, so he slung his arm on Jade's shoulder. That earned him an elbow in the gut that - if he wasn't expecting it - would have totally made him keel over.

Jade struggled to keep her cool. She didn't know whether it was the arm on her shoulders or her elbow striking his (rock hard) abs that made her want to scream. This was just too much. What is it with this guy and touching?

"I'll have black coffee," Jade spoke up, trying to distract herself, "Two sugars."

"Coming right up," the college guy said, taking his eyes off her just long enough to write it down on a pad. "And you, sir?"

"I'll have what she's having," Beck said nonchalantly, as if it was a normal occurence. He gave the guy a cold stare.

"Right," he said, writing 'x2' next to the order. Before he turned around to pin it, he looked up at them again. "You guys dating?"

"No," they both said at the same time.

Jade looked up at him with a questioning 'So-will-you-get-your-damn-arm-off-me?' glance.

"Not yet, anyway," Beck said, looking down at her scrowling face. She looked so feisty, and it took all of him not to tilt his head and kiss her. Maybe it was hormones, he mused, or maybe it was something more. Either way he wanted to find out.

The guy behind the counter gave them a cursory glance before nodding and turned his back. Beck and a very reluctant Jade made their way to a table to wait for their order.

The memory jarred her back to the present, as they are currently sitting on a table in Asphalt Cafe. She looked down at her food and proceeded to stab it with a fork. His sandwich was halfway done, and that told her she'd spaced out.

"You okay?" Beck asked after taking a sip from his juice.

Jade glared. "You know, I can just put a restraining order on you. Or better yet, I'll make you dissappear myself, and nobody will ever be able to find you."

Contrary to how dark her voice sounded, her face was fairly calm. It took a few seconds for Beck's mind to register her words.

"Oh I know you can," he stated, not at all doubting her ability to get her way. He saw her stop punching her fork in her food for a second, as if that was all the response he needed. "But you won't," he continued.

"Really?" she scoffed.

"Yep," he answered confidently. "And you know why?"

Oh why does he always want to drag things out so slowly? "I'm dying to know."

He leaned forward, stretching his arm until his hand reached her shoulder and poked it.

"Because you like me."

"Oh," Jade mouthed, slapping his hand off her shoulder, "I'd like do to alot of things to you, Beck Oliver."

He raised his eyebrow. So she did remember his name. Quite frankly, he didn't know because she always reffered to him as 'you'. "Really?" he asked, and his undertone suggested there was another way to take what she said.

Jade leaned forward, her arms bracing her ontop of the table. Her voice was a melodic yet husky tone when she replied, "Definitely." She was a bit surprised by how her voice sounded, but judging from the clouded look in his eyes, Jade figured she got just the right response. Fine. If she can't make him leave her alone with her don't-touch-me attitude then she'd just play this a different way.

He mirrored her action, leaning his body so that their faces were inches apart. "Can't wait to hear it," he replied. "Or would you rather demonstrate?" His tone carried a bit of humor as he mimicked what she said to him the other day at the coffee shop.

Beck looked calm and a bit smug, but underneath he wasn't really all that composed. He was so close that he could smell her. It was a pleasant smell, not really that feminine but with a definite hint of sweetness and an underlying smell of something earthy. Whatever it was, he can't quite put his finger on it... but he's more than willing to find out.

She had said something to him. He bet it was something witty, sarcastic, dark, morbid or all of the above, but he didn't catch it. Her left eyebrow was raised, and that's when he noticed that it, along with her nose, was pierced. He didn't know why, but it certainly appealed to him.

"When'd you get your face pierced?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Jade blinked, a bit taken aback by the change of subject. "You seriously think that I'll tell you?" she deadpanned. With that, she pulled away and promptly stood up, slinging her bag on her shoulder. She turned around and headed back to the school building.

Beck followed her lead, though not before taking a last bite out of his sandwich. With three quick strides he was once again at her side.

"Well, if you won't tell me..." he sighed - as if it couldn't be helped - and leaned in closer to her ear, "...then I'll just have to find out for myself."

* * *

><p>Why does Beck always get the final words? Oh well. Sorry if there are any grammarspelling mistakes. I'll look it over again once I get back. In the meantime, enjoy.

Thank you for reading! Hope you review!

Lots of ScissorLuv,

~kalyn19


End file.
